


Happy Birthday, Cap!

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, but doesn’t actually happen in the fic, mentions of MPreg being canon in the universe, omega!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late bday fic for Cap. Clint is going to start losing hair really soon if he can't think of a birthday present for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cap!

“Clint, _seriously_.” Tony groaned. “Take your love problems somewhere else. You know, I was thinking about _why_ I don’t get any Omegas flirting up to me anymore, and I realized it’s because you rub off on me so they think I’m bonded. This is blasphemy.”

 

Clint draped himself over Tony, and Tony flicked his forehead but didn’t push him off. “Come _onnnn_. Help me!”

 

“He’s _your_ Alpha. Shouldn’t you know what he likes? Give him a kid or something.”

 

Clint eyed him. “Tony. Seriously. Come on, help me. The dude’s Captain America. It’s his birthday and Independence Day. I need something special.” He rolled around on Tony’s work table (Tony swiped everything out of the way before Clint could roll himself onto it) and kept rolling until he met the edge. “Can’t you make me fireworks, or something?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “That’d be _my_ present, though, not yours. Listen, the guy’s clearly in love with you. If you get him a shitty birthday present, it won’t change how he feels about you. Get him nothing and he’ll be happy. Wrap yourself in a ribbon or something and give yourself to him.” Clint watched Tony tinker with metal parts. “Before you ask, this is for Steve.”

 

“What’s it do?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Just something he’s been asking me for a while. Listen, Clint. I can’t make you fireworks. Not in the span of 12 hours or less that we have. Just go out, buy him a cake or something. Have a little private party after our big one. Smear it all over yourself or something.”

 

“Tony, you’re no help _at all_.”

 

\--

 

Apparently, he was giving off _helpless-Omega_ vibes, because Bruce looked concerned when he entered the kitchen. “Clint, is something wrong? Why aren’t you with Steve?”

 

“I can’t think of a birthday present.”

 

Bruce stared at him like _are you serious_ , and then gave a long, exasperated sigh. “Clint, you don’t need to get him anything. I’m sure he’s told you that, too. I thought you were actually in trouble, with the pheromones you’re leaking. Where is he, anyway, and why isn’t he rushing to your rescue with the way you smell?”

 

Clint sighed and flipped through online malls on his StarkPad, wondering if he could get them to deliver within an hour. “He’s on the Helicarrier. Fury wanted him on for some patriotic crap. Did _you_ get him something?”

 

Bruce smiled. “Well.. yes. He’s been asking me about it for a while, so I decided to get it for his birthday.” He sipped his mug of coffee. “Listen, Clint. He really doesn’t need anything from you. He’s pretty satisfied with just you.”

 

“Yeah, but I wanna make him _happy_.”

 

“You already make him happy. And tell him what you just told me, and he’ll have a smile he can’t wipe off.”

 

\--

 

Natasha glared at him when she walked into the shooting range. She stopped, took a sniff, and said, “You haven’t found a present for Cap yet, have you?”

 

“Oh, god, do I really smell that bad?”

 

“You smell like an Omega needing desperate help. I’ve never smelled you like this, even when that guy pumped you full of poison, shot you through the stomach, and was taping a grenade onto your head.” Natasha replied. “ _And_ you’ve manage to miss every single bull’s eye.” She looked amused. “Just get him books. I think he’d like that.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes and gave up on trying to shoot arrows. “He’s got billions already.”

 

“But these would be from _you_.”

 

“What’d you get him?”

 

Her eyes twinkled. “ _That_ , Hawkeye, is a secret.”

 

\--

 

“I was planning on getting the good Captain some volumes from Asgard.” Thor announced, and Clint threw the book idea out the window because how would he ever beat books from another world? “I have some here.” Thor tugged Clint toward a pile of books (all way too thick). Clint picked one up – they were in some kind of writing he couldn’t recognize even with his training in about a billion languages, but he could understand all of it.

 

“What am I reading? Is this Asgardian?” Thor nodded, grinning so happily Clint had to blink from the sunniness. "Fuck, Thor. This is pretty awesome.”

 

Thor nodded. “Yes. He requested a specific subject, so I have those all wrapped up.” Thor presented Clint with a large package, wrapped with extremely gaudy paper.

 

“What subject?” Thor only laughed and didn’t say.

 

\--

 

They had a party, most of which Steve kept asking if he was okay. “You never smelled like this before,” he kept saying, looking Clint up and down. “Are you _sure_ you aren’t sick?”

 

Clint felt incredibly bad for it, because it was Steve’s birthday, his time to be happy and all that (and his first out of the ice), and his own bondmate was messing it up. “I’m okay.” Clint tried to crack a grin, but it made Steve frown more. “Wait, really. I’m not sick. Although if you want to give me a full-body check up, I’m not really against it.” He managed an actual grin that time, and the frown gave way to an exasperated fondness. “Cap, really. Today’s one of the happiest days of my life. Happy birthday.”

 

Steve pressed a kiss into his forehead. “Thank you.” He stuck close to Clint anyway for the rest of the party, watching Tony embarrass himself after way too much champagne. Clint himself was keeping himself sober – he didn’t like to drink. Plus, he had something to do after everyone had gone to their floors. He must have exuded the _help me I’m a helpless Omega_ scent again, because Steve frowned to look at him again and he managed a grin even though he was so nervous he felt like throwing up.

 

The cake was pretty fucking amazing, as was the rest of the food, and Steve couldn’t stop grinning through it all. “My first, you know, that we’re celebrating so big.”

 

And well if _that_ didn’t make Clint’s stomach drop even more. He managed to corner Tony (who wasn’t as drunk as he was pretending to be and fooling no one except _maybe_  Pepper). “Tony.” He hissed. “It’s like, Cap’s first birthday party ever. Can you like, please make me fireworks or something?”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “You can _make_ him see fireworks. Put those damn hips to use.” He squeezed Clint’s ass and if it were anyone else, Clint would’ve dropped a grenade on their heads. Tony rolled his eyes. “Listen. You got him _something_ , right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cap’s such a romantic that he’ll swoon at the fact that you got him anything. Even if you like, picked a hair off your head or something. Don’t sweat it. I’m supposed to be drunk.”

 

Clint kicked him hard in the back of the shin, and Tony threw a pouty face at him. “That won’t work. Plus _no one believes you’re drunk_.”

 

“That’s what makes this so fun!” Tony blew kisses toward him and then gaudily slid across the floor to drape himself across Bruce’s shoulders before Clint could kick him again. Clint would’ve gone after him, but Natasha neatly stepped in his way, glaring coolly at him. “What?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Clint, stop worrying about it. You’re sending all the Alphas in the vicinity up the wall. And you realize we’re _all_ Alphas here, except you.”

 

“It’s his first birthday party.” Clint sulked, kicking a stray red cup out of the way. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I figured since you have a brain, you may as well put it to use.” She flicked him in the temple. Hard. He threw the same pout Tony’s thrown at him at Natasha. Sadly, the effect was the same – absolutely nothing. She flicked him again. “Don’t worry about it. Enjoy the party. Steve looks so nervous that he did something wrong to you.” Clint glanced quickly at Steve, who looked exactly like how Natasha had described it. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and nodded grumpily.

 

\--

 

He’d managed to forcefully squish his nervousness down and watch Steve smile through the rest of his party until the party finished. “Oh.” Steve said, in the elevator, smiling dazzlingly down at him. “You’re nervous about your present.”

 

Clint blinked. “How could you even know that?”

 

Steve tugged his waist close. “I know _you_.” He bent down to nuzzle his nose into Clint’s neck. “Don’t worry about it. You shouldn’t have gotten me anything.”

 

Clint grumbled and kicked his way into their shared flat (or rather, Steve’s flat that Clint had practically moved into after their bonding). He stopped in the middle, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever. Listen, Cap. I… Happy birthday.” He felt dumb as he ran over to the small kitchenette, tugged out the cake, and shoved it at Steve’s direction. Steve smiled at the red-white-and-blue, and Clint ran a hand through his hair again. “I baked it.” He grumbled.

 

Steve’s face brightened. “Really?” Clint nodded, and watched Steve dig into it. “Clint, it tastes amazing.” Steve was all grins as he took another bite. “It tastes better than the one Tony bought.”

 

Clint couldn’t help but grin back. “Okay, _now_ I know you’re lying.” 

“I’m serious.” Steve kissed his nose. “It tastes great.” As if to prove it, he went through about half the cake before he paused and grinned apologetically. “You want?” Clint burst into laughter, leaning up to peck Steve’s lips. Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth and it was all sugary sweet and Clint couldn’t help but laugh again.

 

“This is way too sweet.”

 

“I think it tastes amazing. Now come on, I’ve got something for you, too.”

 

Clint blinked, and frowned. “For me? It’s your birthday. And America’s.” Steve only smiled and tugged him over to the bedroom. Clint recognized the piles of wrapped (all in red white and blue because either the Avengers were completely uncreative or had a snarky sense of humor) presents. They were the things Steve had got for his birthday. “You want me to help you unwrap?”

 

“Something like that. Come on. Open Tony’s.” Steve sat Clint down onto the edge of the bed and pushed a way-too-big box at him. It was heavy, and Clint opened it gingerly, remembering the fact that Tony was building Steve a _robot_. He didn’t want something to explode. Or come at him with claws, or something.

 

But when he opened it, something that looked suspiciously like a robot dog fell out of it. Steve grinned broadly. “You said you wanted a dog, but since you’re allergic to dog fur… I’ve been asking him to build me something like this.”

 

Clint stared as Steve scrutinized the instruction manual (written in Tony’s scrawl). In moments the dog sprang to life, barking and wagging. Clint stared at the dog. Steve examined him. “Do you like it?”

 

“Well, yeah, this is kinda cool, but-“

 

“Come on, open Natasha’s, next.” Steve was pushing another box into his hands and Clint opened it to find the daggers he’d lost fighting Natasha while he was under Loki’s control. He stared. By the looks of them, Natasha had managed to secure an exact copy (from the original maker, no doubt) instead of finding the real ones, but when Clint took it in his hands, it felt like his old dagger.

 

Clint slid the dagger back into its holder and raised his hands. “Wait, hold on. Are – are all these for _me_?” The robotic dog was rubbing itself onto his leg. Steve grinned and nodded excitedly. “But why?”

 

Steve’s face fell. “You… don’t like it?”

 

“It’s _your_ birthday.” Clint pointed out, feeling his stomach flop around nervously. He didn’t like what was happening. “You know. You’re supposed to be getting presents for yourself. Not – not for me.”

 

Steve knelt on the ground in between Clint’s knees and gently cupped a hand to his chin. “But seeing _you_ happy is the best present I can get.” He said, smiling softly. He pressed his hand to Clint’s stomach and it made the nausea settle. Clint stared. “Listen, Clint. I don’t need any presents. Ever since I woke up, I’ve had everything I wanted. The war was over, and after the New York incident, I had people I cared about, who cared about me. You know. Friends. Not to mention I had more money than I knew what to do with, and this.” Steve motioned to the flat around them. “And then _us_ happened, which… Frankly, Clint, even after I became Captain America, I never thought I’d settle down and bond with an Omega.”

 

“But I can’t give you any kids.” Clint muttered. “Not yet, anyway.”

 

Steve smiled even wider. “I know, and that’s fine. I mean, one day, I’d like for us to settle down away from this superhero thing and have a kid or two, but that’s not for now.” He grinned. “I like this life with you. Sometimes the battles are hard, but… I wouldn’t have it any other way. And that’s why I asked around for things I can give you.” Steve looked a little sheepish. “Plus, Tony’s always bugging me about me being a bad Alpha.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “He’s just pulling your strings.”

 

Steve cleared his throat. “Natasha sometimes corners me to tell me the same thing. They… uh… they’ve an issue with our sexual life.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, but that’s not _your_ fault. It’s just that ever since the birth control pills went into recall, we just couldn’t.”

 

Steve smiled, a little wolfishly. It got Clint paying attention mostly because Steve _never_ looked like that. “That’s why I asked Bruce to make us some.” Clint stared. Steve pulled out a smaller box form the pile of wrapped presents and opened it. “Birth control pills.”

 

Clint stared in silence, and then grinned. “Well, Cap. Is this a come-on?”

 

Steve grinned right back and tossed Clint a pill.

 

\--

 

“Clint.” Steve whispered, and Clint creaked an eye open. “Look.” Clint turned, his body stretching as he turned toward whatever Steve was pointing.

 

“Kinda late for fireworks, don’t you think?” Clint raised an eyebrow. The brilliant sparkle of colors had him appreciative every time he saw it, no matter how often. “I didn’t know you could see the Macy’s fireworks from here… Also, it’s like 3AM on July 5th.”

 

“Closer to 4 AM, actually. I guess someone’s doing some late celebrating.” Steve said, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “You smell heavenly.”

 

Clint would have leaned back into his Alpha’s embrace, but something caught his eye. “Hey. That’s… Iron Man.” He said, staring at the burst of colors that formed the mask. Steve hmmed as the Iron Man fireworks subsided and were replaced by red hourglass symbols. The one Natasha used. “Fuck, trust Tony to be flashy at 4 in the morning.” Clint grumbled, but he couldn’t stop grinning.

 

Steve was chuckling behind him as burst of green tried (and failed) to draw the Hulk, followed by yellow lightning-shaped bursts. Next came purple lines that Clint guessed were supposed to be arrows, and then the finale was of course Steve’s own red-white-and-blue shield. Clint watched the burst of colors spread all over the sky, and then he balked. “Oh, _no_.”

 

Steve only laughed as the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAP. FROM LEGOLAS_ scrawled itself on the sky, followed by _sponsored by SI_. “Tony sure knows how to make a scene, doesn’t he?” Steve took a sniff of Clint’s neck again. “Bruce said those pills should last 12 hours.”

 

Clint laughed and flipped around to throw his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, Cap. A late one, anyway.”

 

 


End file.
